I Promised
by Cait98
Summary: Lena is tortured by her mother after being kidnapped by Lilian on her wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

CADMUS BASE

It was dark. Rain could be heard dropping out of the sky and landing on the metal roof. The woman sat in silence. A bag covered her head, while her hands were tied behind her back. Wrists stung from friction. The woman had no idea how long she had been there. Time wasn't an issue, it was more of a weird void.

She had probably been here for a few weeks and within that time she was beaten up, kicked and spat at. All the while, she didn't see the face of her captors. The silence was gruelling. Only white noise of rainfall invaded her senses and the irony smell and taste of her own blood. Some fresh from an earlier beating and some dried from the previous day.

The woman held onto hope. That's the only thing she had to hold on to as it seemed no one was coming to rescue her, not even a certain caped crusader in red and blue whose own symbol stood for just that.

A door opened. It sounded large and heavy. Then followed the echoing of what sounded like heeled shoes, walking on the concrete. She looked up towards the sound was coming from, but quickly found herself squinting against the harsh light that greeted her eyes as the bag that was once over her head was now taken off.

"Mother." The woman said dryly. Lena was the one in this unfortunate situation. She should have expected it and deep down, she knew exactly who took her.

Lilian, the elder Luthor stood in front of her daughter. Her arms crossed. A crooked smile crossed her face, "I've been thinking of ways to make you see that what you have done is stupid Lena."

Lena frowned. She cleared her throat as she tried to think of what she did wrong. Then she remembered. A smile took over her face, she knew why her mother might be pissed, "I married a woman. That's what it is. So, you don't just hate aliens, you are also homophobic too."

"You really don't know what you've gotten into, do you?" Lilian asked Lena. She took a deep breath before circling Lena. She walked around the chair that Lena was sat in and began to explain, "Kara Danvers isn't really who you think she is and considering you both got married on the understanding of love and trust...She didn't tell you her deepest secret did she?"

Anger swelled in Lena's chest, "Just keep Kara out of your schemes. She is a human like the rest of us."

Lilian scoffed, "Human, being her day-to-day nosey reporter self. Have you ever wondered about Supergirl and her? Have you not once questioned why she kept running out on you at dinner? Why she has never had proper intimacy with you yet?"

"It's her religion. She is allowed to have one." Lena growled. Something then occurred to her, "You kidnapped me on our wedding night. We were going to consummate our marriage that night. She told me she had something really important to tell me and now I won't hear it from her...Instead I'll her what she had to say from...You." Lena then tried to adjust herself more comfortably, "And I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you tell me, but what ever it is, it is her secret to-"

"Kara Danvers." Lilian interrupted, "Is Kryptonian. Yes Lena." She smirked as Lena suddenly fell silent, "Your _wife_ is Supergirl."

Lena went quiet for a moment. Her stony expression convinced Lilian that she had made Lena hate Kara. Instead, Lena just started laughing, "That, really? Hey, I'm happy that I married her. I love every single part of her. If she is Kara, if she is Supergirl, I don't care. She has saved my life so many times and she is the most selfless person that I know. Mother, I married a Super and doesn't that make your blood _boil?"_

There was a moment of silence where Lilian had no idea what to do next. She watched her daughter's face turn back to a more neutral state. Coldness once again seeped in to Lena's features, "You tried to make me hate her..." Lena said in a low voice, "But I love her. I don't care how long you've had me locked up here because she will find me. And when she does, she will learn that you have hurt me. She is Supergirl and she will get you back ten times harder."

Lilian shifted uncomfortably, "Well, if she is coming...Let's see if we have more time to _punish_ you." A smirk then crossed her face, "Back when the suffragettes were fighting for their rights, they went on a hunger strike."

Lena frowned, "What does this have to do with anything? As much as I like history, Supergirl, _my wife_ is still coming."

The older Luthor nodded at her guards and suddenly, Lena's head was yanked back. She hissed in pain as one of the men held her hair roughly in his hand. Lilian walked over, and she now had a long pipe in hand. She continued her rant, "In that hunger strike, many of them went days without food and so drastic action was taken. You see Lena." Lilian stopped walking and was standing next to her daughter, looking down on her, "You haven't been here for a day or two. You've been here for almost three weeks and I wanted you to suffer."

Lena tried to resist the man's grip as a cold sweat crept up her back. She knew what was coming, but at this point she wasn't begging for it not to happen. She tried to keep a strong, determined face.

"You haven't eaten in about two weeks, partly because we have kept you sedated so time wasn't an issue." Lilian was smiling maniacally, "And now I can really _hurt_ you. You need to learn a lesson."

The youngest Luthor was now heaving out breaths as Lilian came closer with the pipe that she had in her hand. Another guard walked over and kept Lena's head still so Lilian could insert the pipe up the other woman's nostril.

At this point, Lena began begging, "Lilian please. Don't do this. Please!" She began crying now, as she tried in vein to fight the two guards off, only hurting herself more in the process.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Lena screamed, at this point it was pointless to fight back as the pipe crept it's way up her nose and down the back of her throat. She wanted to be sick. She found herself almost gagging as she felt the pipe trail down her neck and even further. Lena was in utter agony as the tube travelled further down.

Screaming, kicking and crying did no good, but she just wanted it to stop. Once the tube stopped travelling down, Lilian was passed a jug of liquid which Lena knew was going to be deposited in her stomach through this vile way.

Tears streamed down Lena's cheeks and she stared up at her mother. Lilian had no mercy. She smiled throughout the whole thing. For what seemed to last for a lifetime eventually stopped and the pipe was pulled out.

Lena tried not to throw up. She knew that if she did, Lilian would probably make her go through that again. It was safe to say, she didn't want that.

The guards released their grip and one by one everyone began to leave. That was until Supergirl burst through the roof.

She landed on the ground with such a force that the concrete almost shattered upon impact. Lena smiled at her wife weakly as she saw the golden ring on her finger shine.

Kara seemed horrified by how pale and beaten Lena was. Her heat vision was activated in an instant, as she looked for Lilian.

Lilian stepped out of the shadows and found herself standing in front of Lena, "It's nice to know that someone married my daughter, it was a pity it had to be you. Don't worry Kara, she knows your secret." She hissed, "And it seems she is okay with your lying and excuses." She snarled that part.

Kara felt small in that moment. She caught Lena smiling though which reassured her. Her eyes then cast back to Lilian, "I take it you punished her for being in love?"

"If she were gay, I wouldn't care. She married you, and yes, she deserved to be punished." Lilian sneered, "Good luck getting her back in a perfect bill of health." She all but laughed at that part, making Kara pissed.

"What did you do to her Lilian?" Kara sneered.

"Apart from the obvious?" Lilian smirked, "I used old methods of punishment...Force-feeding, the old fashioned way. Sedating her so often that she doesn't know the day of the week or how long she has really been away."

"You're coming with me Lilian." Kara said to her, before Lilian turned to Lena.

"While I am flattered, I think you really need Lena, don't you?" Lilian remarked, "Well, you can only have one of us and it looks like you're going to get back the crazy one."

"Lena is not crazy." Kara snapped.

"She will be Supergirl. Go on, take her."

Kara glared at Lilian for a little longer before moving to where Lena was. She pulled off the ropes that were on her hands with no effort and gently lifted Lena into her arms. She felt a gasp leave her when she felt how bony Lena actually was, "I've got you." Kara spoke softly to Lena, "You're safe now."

Lena was so weak from fighting, that her head just lolled back into Kara's arm.

As Kara walked past Lilian, Lilian said to her, "Maybe next time, _Supergirl."_

Kara sighed heavily before leaping into the sky. As she was on her way to the DEO, she was fighting back tears. The Super blamed herself for not being able to find her wife sooner. As far as she was aware, she was to blame for this.

Gently, Kara touched down in the DEO and carried Lena into the medical bay. Alex rushed over to Lena. She stopped beside her bed and took in the woman's figure. She was thinner, covered in dried blood, bruises and cuts.

Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder as she stood next to Lena, "Hey, we will help her...She is safe now."

Kara kissed the back of her wife's hand and spoke a prayer in Kryptonian, finishing it with, "I'm sorry."

Alex looked up as she finished putting an I.V line in place. The last few weeks had been horrible. In one day so much happened and none of them expected it to end in Kara's heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hours Later

Kara paced up and down the med bay. Her hands were shaking heavily and sweat was coming from her pores. She had only just woken up from a nightmare. She dreamt that she had lost Lena again, only when she woke up Lena was asleep beside her.

Lena still looked on the verge of death, but she was alive. The Super took a deep breath to try and steady herself before returning to her seat. After she sat down, she took Lena's bony hand and held it in her own warm hand. Her wife felt cold, _very_ cold.

Kara sat in complete silence. A lump formed in her throat as she gently reached forward to stroke a stray hair from Lena's forehead, "We'll be okay." Her voice trembled. As she looked at Lena's right hand, she saw her wedding band was covered in blood.

The ring sparkled, but not in the same way it did when they got married. When they did get married, it was the best day ever. Yes, it was a small affair but it was intimate. They'd never been happier.

The Proposal.

 _Kara took Lena's hands in her own._

 _Paloma Faith's 'Ready For The Good Life' played in the background._

 _They had just come back to Kara's apartment after spending a few hours doing some shopping in time for the Christmas holiday. While they were out, Kara went out of sight for about two minutes while Lena was grabbing hot chocolates from a truck._

 _The Luthor turned back to the table and Kara's hair was slightly out of place. Lena only grinned, "Did you just go on that bouncy castle over there?"_

 _Kara looked over to where there was a bouncy castle just along the way. She'd actually just been to the store to buy a ring, but she wasn't going to tell Lena that, so she told a clever lie._

" _No...I mean...It looked inviting..." Kara said, adjusting her glasses. Lena just laughed at her._

" _You really are a child."_

 _Kara frowned and grabbed her hot chocolate, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Lena held her own cup close to her lips. Wisps of steam could be seen coming up from her own cup. Her eyes locked with Kara's and she knew in that moment that she wanted to marry this woman one day. Now being girlfriend's wasn't enough._

 _She wanted more._

 _Now they were back in the apartment, they were both holding hands, laughing away. Kara stumbled over to the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the table, "Take a seat." She spoke sweetly. Lena had no idea what was going on, but followed her lead and she took the seat._

 _Kara suddenly felt nervous, "Tonight has been incredible and I want it again...Next year, the year after and many more times after that."_

 _Lena only smiled back, looking up at her now flustered girlfriend, "I want that too."_

 _Kara's eyes widened, "You do?"_

 _The Luthor wondered why she was so shocked, "Kara, you are the only woman I see myself spending my life with. You make me so happy. Happy like no one else ever could."_

 _A small smile spread across Kara's face as she blushed, "I love you."_

 _Lena only smiled more in adoration, "I love you too Kara. I think I always will."_

 _Kara shuffled nervously on her feet and replied beneath her breath softly, "Good." She then moved over to Lena and knelt beside her. Nervously, she took Lena's hands and squeezed them gently, "Lena...I want to spend your life with you...I want to be there for you when no one else could or can...I want to be the one to make you happy because you make me really happy...Rao, you are my sun."_

 _Lena frowned, "You want to spend my life with me?"_

 _Kara pulled out a box from her back pocket and opened it, "Lena, you're an angel...I believe in angels like I believe in you and I want forever to protect you and I promise whatever it takes, I will be there. Should you fall, I will_ ** _always_** _catch you...I guess what I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me?"_

 _Tears filled Lena's eyes as she looked down into the baby blue ones before her. Angels really did exist, and for the first time in Lena's life, she felt like she really belonged somewhere and she was happy that it would be in Kara's arms._

" _Come on Lena." Kara laughed as Lena took a while to reply. Lena responded by putting her hand on Kara's cheek. Tears freely fell down her face-tears of happiness, "Yes Kara...I will marry you."_

" _Yes?" Kara asked in disbelief._

" _Yes, you beautiful idiot." Lena laughed as Kara leaned forward and kissed her. Lena put her hands on Kara's cheeks and pulled her closer. As they both began to get out of breath, Kara slid the ring onto Lena's finger. She let out a small laugh as she did, "I love you."_

" _I love you too." Lena all but smiled._

-Med Bay, Present-

Kara sat with a small sponge, and warm soapy water beside Lena as she was cleaning away all the dry blood she could. She was busy cleaning Lena's face in silence while in deep thought. The Super wanted revenge for this, for Lilian telling Lena the truth. That was Kara's secret to tell and now Lena knew.

Kara knew Lena didn't hate her for it, but she was still annoyed that Lilian told her.

Gently, Kara grabbed the towel in her lap and gently dried Lena's face. The bucket gently got put down and then Kara kissed her wife's cheek, "I promised that I would love, honour and protect you..." Her lip trembled slightly, "I just failed to protect you." Tears filled her eyes as she took a deep breath, "You know, when I asked you to marry me...I said that I'd spend your life with you and you must have wondered what I meant by that...Because you never knew that I was Supergirl...I...I have a longer life span than what you do...By the time you are fifty, I will...I'll still look twenty four. You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can not spend mine with you. That was selfish of me...I should have told you the truth from the start because then you would have known what you were getting into." She took a deep breath, "I failed you. I'm sorry."

Kara broke down in tears, struggling to keep herself together, "I'm sorry."

As she was crying, Lena opened her eyes slowly. It broke her heart to see Kara crying, "You...Didn't...Fail." Her voice was dry and raspy.

Kara's head snapped up, "Lena, you're awake!" She quickly dried her eyes, "Do...Do you want some water?" She jumped up and filled a cup with water before rushing back over to Lena.

Lena accepted it gratefully. She drank from it and groaned when her throat hurt. The one eye that was not swollen shut met Kara's. A small smile graced her lips. Her hand met Kara's and squeezed it lightly, "You didn't fail me...And if you outlive me, I don't care...You make my life so amazing and full of joy that I have never had before...I don't care about you lying about being Supergirl...I had my hunch, but it was your secret to tell... _Kara Danvers,_ I love you and nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

Kara launched forward and kissed Lena gently on the lips. She had missed her so much, and hearing her voice again for the first time in weeks felt like such a relief. Lena kissed her back, but pulled away gently, "Where were you?"

Kara trailed a hand on her cheek, "We were trying everything to try and find you. I searched everywhere and nothing came up. I couldn't find you and I thought I had lost you."

"You're never going to lose me, because I know you'll always find me." Lena said softly to her.

Kara felt a tear falling down her cheek, "You can't depend on me Lena...Your mother… What did she do to you?"

Lena jerked herself away from Kara and instantly put her walls up, "I don't want to talk about it."

The blonde felt desperate, "Lena, please...I can't help you if you don't-"

"Please, drop it and go do some Supergirl stuff...Please." Lena snarled without meaning to.

Kara nodded slowly. She stood up slowly and before she left, she placed a firm kiss on Lena's forehead, "I'll see you later...I love you."

Lena glanced at her and replied softly, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I was hurt and betrayed like I always am." Lena sighed heavily as she spoke to Kara a few days later. Her eye was less swollen and she had started eating solids again. Time in the DEO med bay started to drag so much that she decided to discharge herself.

Alex had to run over and stop Lena from leaving.

It took at least an hour to talk Lena into going back into the med-bay, and it was a relief when she gave in. Kara was partly the reason why she went back, because she didn't want to leave and have Kara constantly worry about her being outside of the DEO, even though Kara worried 24/7.

The apprehensive blonde walked in a few days later after trying to hunt for Lilian, but she came up with nothing.

Kara walked over to her and took her hand, "Hey, you will get answers, maybe not right now, but you will have them. Supergirl-" She paused when Lena gave her a glare that could cut into her soul. Kara straightened her glasses nervously, "I will find you the answers okay?"

"Somehow even though you're my wife, I don't trust you."

Kara's eyes softened, "You have to, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have at least done more."

Lena's neck turned so quick that it made Kara jump, "I had a tube put up my nose and pushed into my stomach the way the suffragettes did when they went on hunger strike." Tears began forming in her eyes, and her anger was bubbling beneath the surface, "And it _hurt_. It hurt more than a bullet entering my skin, more than poison flowing through my veins. You could say it hurt the same way Kryptonite hurts _you."_ She growled out the last part.

Taken aback, Kara opened her mouth to talk, "I thought you were okay with the Supergirl thing?"

"I honestly thought I was." Lena laughed in a cool tone, "But I've had days and hours to think. You said to me the other day that you listen to my heartbeat all the time...It then occurred to me that if you, I don't know, _listen_ to my heartbeat, you would have heard something change when I was injected and you would have been there quicker than the speed of sound...Why didn't you come?"

Tears sprung in Kara's eyes as she listened to Lena speak, "I was coming for you. I always was, I heard your heartbeat change and I came to try and find you. When I came down to the lobby, I saw Jess standing there...She looked devastated, when I asked here what was wrong...She refused to say...That's when it dawned on me that..." Kara grasped Lena's hand as a tear fell down her cheek, "That's when I knew that you were gone...I didn't know where because out of all the times that I could hear your heart, this time, I couldn't."

Lena fought back tears and pulled her hand away from Kara's, "You should have been honest with me from the start."

"I know Lena, I know and I am so sorry." Kara gasped, the warmth of Lena's hand quickly leaving her own.

"When I got married, and before, I thought honesty would be the most important thing and you hid something as big as being Supergirl from me? Not only that, but you have been very two-faced in the past because you have hidden behind the Supergirl facade..." Lena scoffed, "I love you Kara and I trusted you, _trusted._ "

Kara frowned, sniffling, "Trusted?"

"I trusted you and now with us being wives…You are going to have to earn that trust back...I love you Kara even when you do stupid things like this." Lena then laughed half-heartedly, "I love you and I'm never going to give you up. Not this time, not ever."

"But I'm going to have to build bridges?" Kara asked, wiping her eyes.

Lena nodded, "I'm angry now, but...You did save my life." A smile cracked it's way to the surface, "That's a start." She laughed. Kara laughed too, "You never have to thank me again...So...Seems as you are on light food."

"Trust you to change the subject...And also trust you to think about food in the middle of an argument." Lena smiled, taking Kara's hand again, "What were you thinking?"

Kara beamed, "Pancakes and maple syrup?"

"That sounds amazing." Lena smiled, "Kara, I never normally eat junk food like you, but pancakes sounds delectable."

"That's a big word for you." Kara teased.

"You don't even know what quantum entanglement is." Lena said, pointedly. Kara then pouted, "I know what it is...Ish."

"Go on, puppy. Get some pancakes." Lena smiled.

Kara got up and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, always." Lena smiled as Kara got to the door, "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." Kara said before leaving.

Kara's phone began ringing as she walked into the main command centre of the DEO. She picked it up and was surprised to hear James on the other end, "Hey James! What's up?"

"Hey Kar, have you seen the news?" His voice was stern and serious.

"No, I haven't." Kara said in response before hearing Alex shout her name. It wasn't until Kara turned back to the many screens behind her that she saw the news.

 **Lilian Luthor outs Kara Danvers as Supergirl**

"You have got to be kidding me." Kara gasped, "J'onn, we need to prove everyone wrong."

"How do you suppose we do that Supergirl when she has given the press everything that they would want?" J'onn asked before Alex jumped in.

"We talk to Cat Grant."


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena rolled over in bed the next morning. Everything ached, but despite Kara warning her that she should stay at the DEO, Lena insisted that she come home. She was still very weak but only wanted a warm, comfy bed to lie in and Kara's body heat certainly helped with that. The sun hadn't yet come up, so it was still dark out. When Lena looked at the alarm clock, she realised why./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was 2:30am./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The woman lay on her back and groaned in pain as she accidentally touched her eye which was still swollen shut. She wondered how much longer she had to live like this. She was free of her last name, but her mother would just not leave them be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara turned over and squinted at Lena, "You okay?" She asked her wife sleepily. Her hair was messy, not that Lena minded because she had bigger things to focus on. Kara then looked down at Lena and could see that she was in pain, "Lena, hey, talk to me." She said quietly. She gently ran a finger down the side of her wife's cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena groaned again, "Everything hurts."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara then touched Lena's forehead with the back of her hand, "You do have a fever...Maybe it's just winter flu or something like that." She then turned over and turned on her bedside lamp. Once she was facing Lena, she could tell that she wasn't very good health wise, "Let me get you back to the DEO." Kara said softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." Lena said quietly, "I just want to sleep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara frowned with concern at her wife, "You haven't been sleeping very well tonight Lena and I'm very worried about you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you need to be worried about the press and your identity?" Lena replied back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The DEO have that under control." She smiled sadly, "Lena please."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena took her arm away from her forehead and glared at Kara. One thing struck Kara more than anything, Lena was crying. Her eyes were filled with tears and Kara had no idea what to do, "Lena, tell me what you need."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I just...I just need time, okay?" Lena gasped, fear laced her voice more than anything and it broke Kara's heart to see her like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll call into Catco and L-Corp tomorrow, you aren't going to work like this." Kara said firmly, she wasn't trying to be bossy, she just wanted Lena to get better and burying herself in work wasn't going to help anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You can't tell me what to do!" Lena snapped at her. Her energy suddenly drained from her and Kara could tell with the way she just flopped back onto the pillows./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She came back with a glass of water, some tablets and a damp towel. She put them all down on Lena's bedside table, before reaching for the tablets and glass, "Take these, cold and flu tablets."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena struggled to sit up, so Kara helped her, "Are you having dizzy spells? Feeling sick?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her wife nodded slowly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, you have the fever to go with it." Kara sighed as Lena gulped down the pills before finishing her glass of water, "And dehydration too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena stared at Kara, "Why are you helping me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara laughed slightly, "I'm your wife. It's what I'm here to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And when you get ill?" Lena asked her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've only had a human illness once. It was because I burnt out my powers and because I hadn't had shots, my immune system just couldn't fight the odd bug or two." Kara shrugged, "It was a cold and honestly, I don't get how you cope with such diseases."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We have our shots." Lena said pointedly, raising her brow at Kara./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara huffed, "You need to lay back down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena did as she was told and lay down again, while Kara blew on the damp towel to make it extra cold with her ice breath. Then she placed the towel on Lena's forehead, "That okay for you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her wife nodded slowly, "Thank you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara kissed her wife's cheek, "That's what I'm here for." She then walked back over to her side of the bed and got back in beside Lena. Once she got settled again, she stared at Lena, before asking the question that Lena stopped her from asking before, "Lena, what did your mom do to you growing up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A lump formed in Lena's throat, "That doesn't matter."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lena, you had a nightmare." Kara's voice was once again showing concern./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sick woman beside her was beginning to lose her patience, "Kara, when will you learn to drop things? I had a nightmare, yes, so what's the big deal? You should have tried growing up a Luthor."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara sighed and tried again, "I have nightmares about losing Krypton sometimes...And a year ago...I began to show symptoms of what humans call post-traumatic stress disorder...I suffered from depression, I had panic attacks and I felt like everything was my fault and of course, it wasn't..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where is this going?" Lena asked her, her walls were clearly up at this point./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara opened her mouth and closed it again, "I'm just saying...You're not alone, I know what it's like."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena scoffed, "You really want to know what happened?" She laughed callously, before sitting up. She looked Kara straight in the eyes, her whole demeanour had changed, "You know about the whole tube down my throat thing already! Why not just learn everything else about me as well?! There is a reason I hide things Kara. Things are meant to be left dead and buried."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, they're clearly not dead and buried if you keep dreaming about them!" Kara snapped back, "I want to help you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena got out of bed, making Kara even more concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where are you going?" Kara asked her as she stood across the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Away from you and your stupid questions! Leave it alone Kara, just drop it! Please." Lena was pleading at this point. Kara held back tears and nodded, "Okay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay?" Lena asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara nodded again, "It's a drop it and leave it alone thing. But if you span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ever /spanwant to talk, I'm here Lena. I want to help you heal. Maybe it won't happen today or tomorrow, but over time, it will." She smiled sadly before patting the side of the bed, "Come back to bed and try and get some more sleep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena stared at her for a moment before starting to walk back over. Her feet were sweating like crazy, so they stuck to the floor as she walked back. When she was half-way there, she fainted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara was quick on her feet. She sped over and caught Lena in her arms, before carrying her back over to bed. She then picked up her phone and called Alex./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Alex's Home/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Babe, your phone." Sam groaned quietly as Alex's phone illuminated the room with both light and sound. Alex turned over and grabbed the device, answering the call, "Hey Kara-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Lena has got the flu, she has all the right symptoms, but I'm worried about her. She just fainted and I have no idea what to do." /spanKara's voice was frantic on the other end, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I think I drained her like a battery. We had a small argument and as she walked back to bed, she just fainted."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alex sighed heavily, "Just make sure she is hydrated Kara." She then looked at Sam and noticed the look on Sam's face, "No, not in that way!" She hissed at Sam./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What? I thought there was only one way to keep a human hydrated?" /spanKara replied, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Alex?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was talking to Sam." Alex replied, glaring at the woman beside her, "Just keep her temp down and she will be okay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara sighed heavily into the phone, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Don't you have an I.V.t hat you can plug her in to?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I really don't think Lena would be-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Please Alex." /spanKara begged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine." Alex caved, "But you owe me for this. It's almost 3am, this is so...I'm on it Kara." She sighed, getting out of bed, "The things I do for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I love you Alex."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you too Kara." Alex replied, "I'll be there in half an hour okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kara just ended the call then and there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lena's got a fever, so she called you?" Sam asked as Alex put on a tank top./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She wants me to put Lena on an I.V. which isn't needed but she is so worried and if I don't do it, she will certainly try and I don't want to risk it." Alex sighed, pulling her boots on, "I love you Sam." She said after kissing her cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Love you too." Sam said to her. Alex then left the room in silence./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Lena groaned as she woke up. She scrunched her eyebrows together in annoyance when she noticed the tube attached to her. A soft sigh left her mouth, swiftly followed by another groan. "Kara, I'm going to kill you."

Kara stood in the corner with her arms crossed and a pout splayed on her face, "I was worried about you. It's been six hours and you haven't even gone for a pee, and everyone wants a pee first thing in the morning." She said rather pointedly.

The Luthor sat up and frowned at her, "Do you pee first thing in-I don't even know why I'm asking that question." She thought it was rather bizarre, "It's not the sort of thing I want to think about when I wake up..." She stared at the back of her hand, "Alex do this?"

Kara nodded slowly. She then shrugged, "Like I said, I was worried. How are you feeling now?"

"Hydrated, if you must know." Lena said bluntly. She then sat on the side of the bed, contemplating her next move, "Being ill is just so...Inconvenient."

Kara laughed quietly, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Tea? A fan?"

"You don't have many of those." Kara scoffed, stifling back a laugh.

"You're my one and only." Lena smiled.

Kara walked over and sat beside her, "And the biggest." She smiled before kissing her, "So, you want ways to keep cool and warm at the same time? Human illnesses are weird."

"You don't get them?" Lena asked, before waving at her, "You're not human." She frowned at her own words, "I'm repeating myself."

The Kryptonian took Lena's hand and kissed the back of it, "Why don't you lay back down and I will take good care of you."

Lena nodded slowly, "I need a pee and I'm hooked up to an I.V."

"Oh." Kara said to her, "Well, you could take the I.V. in with you."

"As much as I love you, I'm going to kill you...With kindness or something." She then laughed, "You needn't be worried. I'll be okay."

"Pfft, you say that all the time and you still have me saving you from psycho's." Kara giggled, "Right, Alex left some protein shake for you. She said it will help with healing. Does that Kale do that too?"

Lena stared at her blankly for a minute, "You haven't been out today, have you?"

Kara shook her head, "No...I was taking care of you."

There was a moment of silence before Lena struggled to her feet. Kara caught her fall, and put her arm around her for support, "There we are."

Slowly, Lena limped her way to the bathroom. Kara listened to her rapid heart rate, "How long does flu normally last?"

Lena shrugged, "It depends how bad it is...My case..." She began to get breathless and stopped walking.

"It's okay, I've got you." Kara said soothingly, "Take your time."

Lena got her breath back a moment, "I don't even want to be awake right now."

"You are very clammy." Kara agreed, "Very...Don't worry, once you're back in bed...I'll make sure you eat something and then you can sleep more."

Lena wouldn't normally like the sound of that, but nodded slowly, "Good idea."

An hour later, Kara was curled up to Lena. Her head was on her chest and she listened to Lena's jagged breathing. An idea then popped into her head.

She wanted children, but not just any children.

She wanted Lena's children.

Her eyes filled with hope as she thought about it, but then dread filled her chest. She remembered how Alex and Maggie's situation ended up. They broke off an engagement because Maggie didn't want children. She worried that Lena would be the same. For now, that would be a conversation for another day.

A heavy sigh left Kara as she dwelled upon the thought of Lena not wanting children.

Lena felt the way Kara deflated and spoke quietly, "What's wrong?"

Kara's heart skipped a beat, "N...Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Her wife asked quietly, "That was a really heavy sigh."

Kara bit her lip, and slowly looked up at her, "I was...Just...If you ever wanted children...Would you want mine?"

There was a moment of silence. Kara was sure that this would end in Lena upping and leaving. Instead, Lena gently stroked Kara's hair, "Where did this come from?"

"I want kids...If I ever wanted them...I know that I'd want them...With you." Kara stuttered.

Lena repositioned herself, "I want kids with you Kara...It's a question of...How do we put Kryptonian DNA with human DNA? Who would carry?"

"Well, you're a genius, you can figure that out." Kara giggled, "And...I thought...Maybe you could carry? I have all the Supergirl stuff and while I am the girl of steel, I'm still worried that the tiny life form could get harmed while inside me."

Lena placed a kiss atop Kara's head, "Then it's settled. You and I are having a child. I'll carry if that's what you wish and then we can figure out the rest later."

Kara looked up, her blue eyes met Lena's. Kara was fighting back tears of happiness while Lena only smiled at her, "I love you and I would never leave you. Not ever."

"We're going to have a baby." Kara grinned.

"We are." Lena laughed. Kara's lips met Lena's and while Lena's felt like they were on fire, she was so happy that she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was sat typing heavily on her computer whilst in bed. She loved that Kara cared so much, but she thought her calling Alex was a bit of a stretch. Never mind though, with her being attached to an I.V. it made her feel much better. Yes, she had a mind-Splitting headache, but she was able to do some actual work. As she was on her last paragraph however, she stopped. She pulled her hand back from the keyboard and her mind began to drift. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and a coldness steeped through her veins as she was transported back to the night that she was kidnapped.

Her thought got deeper and deeper, it was almost like she was having some sort of flashback. She remembered being in this room, in this exact bed. It was 2am and Kara was out doing her final rounds as Supergirl for the night but made the excuse that she needed to do some stuff with Alex before storming out of the door.

 _The night Lena was kidnapped_

 _"_ _You're never here Kara." Lena sighed as she was staring down at the computer in her lap. She had a hand on her forehead and she was pretty sure she could feel a migraine coming on behind her eyes. She lowered her hand as she looked at Kara who seemed flustered like a child in the middle of the room._

 _"_ _What?" Lena scoffed as Kara began to stand there. Kara wasn't doing anything, well, if you count pouting as doing something. The pout didn't seem to work on the Luthor._

 _"_ _I have a job too Lena, you can't just expect me to be here all the time." Kara sighed heavily, losing the anger that was present in her voice a few minutes before._

 _"_ _I'm not expecting you to be here all the time…We just…You disappear at quite frankly, really odd hours in the morning. Forgive me if I seem a little too suspicious." Lena then finally looked up at Kara. Her right hand closed the lid of her computer, "I know this whole thing of a relationship with a woman is weird to you and if you are avoiding me because you are not comfortable then…Why are we here?"_

 _"_ _Ah, I get it." Kara said, nodding resolutely, "This isn't about me going out in a morning. This is why I won't sleep with you. What is it with human-" Kara quickly corrected herself, "What is it with people and sex?"_

 _"_ _Okay, now you're just being childish." Lena said bluntly, "Kara, I just want to know why you get really awkward when I go near you. You think that I just want sex with you…Well yeah at some point I do want to." She laughed, "But only…" She then looked back at her with a soft expression, "Only when you are ready. I would never ever force something upon you and you know that."_

 _"_ _When it comes to relationships…My ideology is different…When it comes to sex." She laughed nervously, now finding herself unable to look at Lena again, "I have…" Kara quickly thought on her feet, "I have specific reasons why I won't be naked in front of you or…the other stuff."_

 _"_ _Then tell me Kara, I won't judge you. I would be the_ _ **last**_ _person to judge someone for anything." Lena said quickly before she noticed the way Kara looked at her._

 _"_ _I hate it when you do that." Kara sighed._

 _"_ _When I do what?" Lena asked her, seemingly oblivious to what she had just said._

 _"_ _Talk about yourself like you're not to be trusted…You are more than the last name you bare. If anything, the Luthor name doesn't deserve you." Kara said softly with a small smile._

 _Lena's eyes softened at that comment, but something twigged in her mind at that point. She had heard Supergirl say the exact same thing. She quickly brushed it off and got to the subject at hand, "Why won't you do…the stuff that you so obviously don't want to talk about?"_

 _"_ _I have a religion…" Kara said quickly, "I don't believe that I should have sex with someone unless I think it is true like…Soulmates or things like that."_

 _"_ _That's a belief Kara…Not a religion, and I didn't know that you had that way of thinking…I'm sorry If I've been too forward." Lena said quickly, "What about Mon-El?" She knew this was or could be a touchy subject, but she just blurted it out._

 _"_ _A belief could be classed as a religion and Mon-El…Our relationship was bad…Look, can we not talk about him? There is no him anymore. There is an us and yes…Maybe…" She said, shifting her glasses up her nose, "From the beginning…we hit it off even though we didn't really know yet."_

 _"_ _It was there." Lena smiled to herself._

 _Kara nodded slowly with a smile, "Yeah." She looked down as her phone bleeped, "Ugh, Jared needs my help at work."_

 _Lena frowned, "What's he doing there at this time?"_

 _"_ _Rao knows." Kara sighed, not noticing the small mishap, before looking up from her phone, "I'll be back and we…we can talk more after, okay?"_

 _Lena nodded slowly, "Yeah."_

 _With that, Kara left the room. Cogs began to turn in Lena's mind, but she brushed her thoughts aside before getting back to work, opening the laptop and typing away again. It wasn't long before she heard a door being kicked through._

 _Lena looked over to where the sound was coming from but was shot with a dart from a long distance. As soon as the dart hit her in the neck, she pulled it out and stared at it for a moment with shock. When she looked up, she saw Lilian stood there looking smug as ever, and not a moment later she passed out._

Present Day

Lena was snapped out of her thoughts when Kara shook her gently by the shoulder, "Lena, come back to me." Her voice was like an angel's. The journey back to Earth came with its turbulence, her breath left her quickly and she began shaking as her eyes focused back on Kara.

Kara let out a small sigh of relief as Lena looked back at her, "Hey, hey. It's okay." Kara said softly before Lena pulled her into a tight hug. Kara was slightly winded, but she listened to her wife's heartbeat and she knew that what had just happened was some type of flashback and from experience, she knew how that could feel, "It's over." Kara said softly, rubbing Lena's back gently, "Listen, she isn't coming back. She won't harm you like that again, I promise."

"It was horrible…I was here that night and you weren't. Why did you have to go?!" Lena now sounded angry, which made Kara frown. Lena locked eyes, glaring at her, "Why did you have to go?! You could have saved me and instead, I was butchered! You have superpowers, you could have gotten back in a second, why didn't you?! Kara, why?!"

Tears sprung to Kara's eyes as guilt filled her. She tried to take Lena's hands, but Lena violently pulled them away, "Lena, I didn't know. I-"

"You said you listen to my heartbeat all the time! ALL THE TIME! Why didn't you notice that something was off?!" Lena growled at her, "You could have prevented all of this from happening! Where did you really go that night?!"

Kara was taken so far back, she had no idea what to say or do, "Lena, I sped back as soon as I heart your heart beat change. I got back as fast as I could. I just arrived too late. I tried searching for you, I did. I tried my best."

"Not hard enough," Lena said, voice thick with tears, and eyes full of hate. It took a moment before she spoke again, "Where did you go Kara?"

"I was…I was at the DEO. The one out in the desert, that's…That's why…I…" Kara cleared her throat, "It was only when I got there did I realise that Lilian was up to something. We just didn't know what, so we didn't think it was urgent."

"Anything where I am or where my mother is concerned is urgent. After all, I know how to make Kryptonite, so I'm a risk and my mother hates you. We are both risks Kara, you know this!" Lena snapped.

"Stop talking like that!" Kara finally snapped, "You are not like them, Lena. You are you. Not a Luthor, even though your name says otherwise." Kara then went quiet, looking resigned as she looked at the floor.

Lena may be pissed, but she knew something was wrong with Kara. She still cared enough when she knew something was up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Kara, "What's wrong?"

Kara shook her head, "Nothing."

Lena laughed shallowly, "When you ever tell me that nothing is wrong, I always know there is."

Kara merely shrugged, "I found something out today that rocked my world a little…I didn't think you were well enough for me to tell you."

Like a shot, Lena took Kara's hand. This made Kara look at her. Kara noticed that her eyes had softened a lot more than the fiery fierce ones that she was looking at a moment before.

"Tell me." Lena said softly.

There was a moment of silence, Kara had no idea how she was going to word what she was about to say. It was going to be a lot to take in at once, but hell, Lena was a CEO of a major company. She had to absorb a lot of information every day. But not information like she was going to tell her wife.

"Today I was thrown into the future." Kara began, "A portal opened downtown and I was literally sucked into it by this woman…The Dominators were back and so me and all the other heroes assembled, the Flash, Green Arrow and the Legends…I also met this new Vigilante of Gotham, Bat Woman."

"Batwoman?" Lena asked, "I knew she would show her face sometime, but far in the future…I wasn't expecting that."

"That's not the point." Kara said quickly, "The woman who I met on the other end had been thrown there herself. She needed my help to get back but there was an alien invasion that we needed to fight first and then she dropped a bombshell on me. She told me that she belonged to 2034, she is 24 years old…" Kara took a deep breath, "But she came to this specific time for a specific reason that she hasn't told me."

"Something is telling me that we both know who this girl is," Lena said slowly.

"Lena, I met our daughter." She said quickly, "We both know who she is because she is our most recent hire at CatCo."

"Nia?!" Lena exclaimed. The colour drained from her face again.

Kara nodded slowly, "Nia Nal is our daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nia Nal is our daughter?" Lena frowned, she then laughed. She only stopped when Kara stared blankly at her. Lena's face dropped, "Kara…She's 24 now…that would mean that she was born in 2016…That doesn't make sense."

"What does make sense is that you have a lab beneath L-Corp and that you froze some of your own eggs to years ago and somehow my DNA was used to fertilize them, do you know how that would happen?" Kara said softly, "I mean." She shrugged, "What you do with your own eggs is up to you and I'm not one to judge at all. It's when I learn that my…bodily stuff is used without my permission to create that child."

Lena scoffed, feeling uncomfortable in this entire conversation. She ran a hand through her hair, not feeling comfortable about any of this. She stared at Kara incredulous, "I may have frozen some of my eggs…But no one could have gotten in there…And I would never steal any part of you. Hell, two years ago I didn't even know you were Supergirl."

"Well, how did this happen?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Lena scoffed, shrugging, "I don't." She looked around the room slowly, "The only thing that does make sense is that maybe my mother had something to do with it…That's the only thing that makes sense."

Kara sighed heavily, "Of course Lilian would come into this…" She then laughed uneasily, "Which means technically there is a two-year-old half-Kryptonian, Half-Human somewhere that belongs to you and I."

Both sat in a very uncomfortable silence. Neither of them looked at each other though. They could not face up to the truth that their child was probably not raised by them themselves.

It was the longest five minutes of Kara's life. Lena eventually spoke, "We…We didn't raise her, did we?"

Kara's hands were wrapped around each other as she sat on the side of the bed, considering what their options were, "I don't know. I…I guess I'll have to talk to her."

Lena nodded slowly, "This is…I can't believe it."

Kara stood up slowly and looked down on Lena, "I'll go to work, I'll talk to her. We both need answers."

"And a DNA test." Lena replied coldly. When Kara frowned at her, she shrugged, "Nia Nal could be anyone. She could claim to be ours but look at what we know. She would have been born in 2016 to be 24 now. I'm trying to look at the possibility that she maybe isn't who you think she is."

Kara then shook her head, "No…She is too like me to…To not be mine…"

"Be a reporter. Ask her the questions. We don't know anything." Lena said bluntly.

With that, Kara nodded and left, leaving Lena alone.

Catco Plaza

Kara was sat at her desk watching Nia working away. She held a pencil to her mouth and looked down as Nia looked at her. She could not believe this was happening at this moment in time. She tried to focus on her work, and almost jumped out of her skin when Nia was at her desk, "Kara, can we talk, please?"

Kara hesitated as she looked up at her, "Uh…Nia…I'm a little busy."

"You don't look it." Nia said pointedly, staring at the desk which was lacking of work.

Kara then sighed heavily and nodded slowly. She then got up from her desk and took Nia to a private office where she knew no one could listen in or see what they were doing. Once the door closed, Kara could feel dread creeping up her spine. She turned around and looked at the young woman in front of her. Suddenly, Kara felt all flustered and didn't know what to do with herself, which made her feel glad when Nia spoke first.

"I'm sorry I sprang this on you I-I've seen you as Supergirl for years and I discovered my own powers at a young age. I…I was told to conceal them, that everyone would hate me if they knew the truth about who I was." Nia looked so broken, standing there having to explain herself to someone who could be her mother. She then nervously squeezed her hands together, and then waved them around trying to explain herself. Kara only stood there in silence, struggling to think of anything to say at all.

"That's not the only thing about me." Nia said nervously, finding herself unable to look at Kara, "I'm not just alien or, or, half-human…I am…I'm transgender…I know all of this is a shock." She said quickly.

One shock after another was hitting Kara. She had to speak now. Her jaw dropped slightly, "Hold on…Nia, I don't care who you are or what you are…And if you are…who you say you are, it'll take some getting used to, but it wouldn't make me love you any less."

Nia had no idea what to do, "Um…I…I have heat vision…I can catch bullets, I can see through walls…I'm not too sure about flight though, I've never tried it." She shrugged, laughing nervously.

Kara looked around the office and found a paperweight on one of the desks. She grabbed it quickly and gave it to the girl. The both were terrified and it showed.

Nia held the rock in her hand and slowly closed her fingers and palm around it. It cracked and eventually broke all the way through. Kara's eyes only widened as this confirmed what she was told, "Oh…Kay…" Kara said quietly as Nia looked at her.

Kara took a chair out, and put it somewhere for Nia to sit before finding a chair for herself, "Please, sit." Kara said to her.

Nia stared at her, before nodding and taking the chair across from her.

"This is…" Kara began, adjusting her glasses quickly, "A lot of information and you have to understand that I need to be certain that you are telling me the truth. While I have no doubt that you are lying, I just…I need to know who you are."

Nia nodded slowly, nervously biting her lip.

"Okay." Kara began, "At this point in time. Right here in 2018, you would now be two years old…So, if you are mine…What happened? How were you raised?"

Nia nervously crossed her legs, "I was uh...In a lab a lot of the time and Lilian Luthor, she was always there. She brought me up and was always horrible to me. And Nice, she was like…It was like she was hot and cold."

Kara sighed heavily, "Lilian, a lab and of course, that equals you." She sighed, "I'm sorry Nia…I'm sorry you had to be raised by her. If I knew…I would have done more."

"Now you know the truth, you can't change what is happening here."

Kara chuckled, holding back tears, "Who says I can't? You're my daughter…I'll find you and I will be your mom…Lena and I will raise you like you should have, give you the upbringing you deserve."

Nia sighed, "Kara…I...I."

"I'll find you." Kara smiled sadly, "I will do everything in my power to make this right."

"I know you will." Nia said quietly.

Kara took her hands and squeezed them gently. Now she made her the promise, she could not take it back. She didn't see any reason why she should.


End file.
